Two stones and one bird
by Kirigyoku
Summary: PruHunAus fanfiction. I apologize I am not good at writing fanfictions. Hetalia and its characters (c) Hidekaz Himaruya.


"All we need left is your signatures, and ." It was to sign for the divorce of the two nations. Both of them were alright with it, but somewhere down both of their hearts was pain. They still loved each other, but they had no other choice. This was on the command of their superiors. Eventually Elizaveta looked at Roderich, as he was already signing the signature that will keep them apart. It wasn't seen for Elizaveta, but there was obviously pain inflicted on the Austrian's eyes. Once he passed the pen to her, she gave a smile to him and got it and signed, making sure no tear would be shed.

"Thank you very much." they said as it was made official, that the two were divorced. They both stood up, and just as the Hungarian was about to walk away. Roderich simply offered his hand for a handshake.

"It's not like we are enemies now, yes? We're friends, Elizaveta." The girl chuckled as she hid the fact that she wanted to cry, shaking her hand with his.

"Of course, Roderich." then eventually she just walked away, not wanting to see his face for awhile. It just gave pain to her. After the time they spent together. Evolving from the fact that she used to beat him up, to when she worked as a housemaid for him, marrying him, and onto a divorce. This was just sad.

Roderich just eventually made his way up to the nearest balcony, seeing the Hungarian leaving his house with all her things and all that. He couldn't say goodbye, he didn't want to say goodbye. "Elizaveta…"

The girl looked at the balcony and muttered to herself, while surprisingly Roderich muttered the exact same words.

"I still love you."

Eventually she made her way to go back to her own cottage, she unpacked and everything. But just as she looked at everything she brought back. Every single dress hurt her, everything was liked, no; loved by Roderich. Tears swelled up in her eyes once she got home. There was one thing she knew she had to do so the tears would stop, to get over him. But how can she? This was just far too painful. "Why can't I get–"

"–over that not awesome Austrian?" a voice cut her sentence all of a sudden. The girl looked at her window, great. It was Gilbert. What could he want at a time like this.

"Look, if you're here to bring me down even more than I am feeling right now, I suggest you leave." Elizaveta said, crossing her arms. "You wouldn't want me to bring my frying pan here, do you?"

"'Course not, Liza! The awesome me just heard from various places that you and that Roderich got divorced. Just wanted to–"

"Make me feel bad? Try and laugh at me for crying? Spit it out already!" she interrupted.

"–see if you're aye-okay, because I'm awesome that way."

"Wait, what?"

Elizaveta backed away a little. "You know what, you can just through the front door." Gilbert shrugged and headed for the door, and she opened it for him and they eventually sat in her cottages' living room. "Now about what you said earlier–"

"Not like I'm gonna say it again. But ja, of course you're gonna be sad about it. I mean Liza, you loved that Austrian and you always smile around him so since you're separated of course you're gonna cry." Not like Gilbert knew a lot about romance but he knew the Hungarian quite well. "That guy is a stuck-up weirdo though, he's not even as awesome as me."

"Whatever, Gil." she said, wiping her last remaining tears.

"You know, you can cry all you want. It's just me, not like I'm gonna bug 'ya around today. You gotta be thankful I'm this awesome." The Prussian said as he looked straight at the Hungarian.

"…" she was speechless, the tears just continued rolling down her face. "Don't you have places to go, rather than just seeing me cry here? Like, a bar to drink beer?"

"Ja, actually me and mein bruder are supposed to go drinking. But then, I'll stay here to comfort you because I'm just that awesome!"

"…" Elizaveta just couldn't stop crying over him.

She eventually gave Prussia a hug and thanked him, tears still rolling down the girl's face. She formed a little soft smile and Gilbert eventually just pat her on the back. "Ja, I know I'm awesome."

Roderich lay down on his side of the bed, the other side empty. He felt lonely. His face looking at the empty side, without further notice tears fell from his face. "Elizaveta… I promise I'll make you return to my side."


End file.
